


Siblings

by thecat_13145



Series: Brothers and Sisters [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ones we share the good times with and the bad. The Ones we love and the ones we hate. And the only ones who know the truth about us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hands and Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664490) by [thecat_13145](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145). 



> for the numb3r100 prompts Written for numb3rs100 Jan rewind: Minor, Cigarettes, Garage, Evidence
> 
> Please read hands and feet for this to make sense.

She can’t remember much about what happened, just minor details that have stuck in her mind.

The sun shining down though the magnolia blossoms. 

Julia reading under the tree. Her book had a picture of two people kissing under a starry sky. Nicky could see it when she tried to climb into her lap.

But she can’t remember the car pulling up, though She can remember the slam of the car door. She can see Him, see the tire iron falling, rolling out of Max’s hand.

Ian wrestling with Him for the gun.

A sickening thud and the handle of the gun coming away with something sticky like strawberry jam on it. And she can’t see Ian.

Chazz grabbing her hand, pulling at her. He was hurting her. She wanted Julia, but Julia wasn’t there!

Two more shots. 

Then nothing

/**//**//*/*/**//*

She loves the smell of cigarettes. Loves the way they move with the smoker’s hands when they talk, loves the way that smoke dances upwards. 

Ian smoked like he did everything else, provocatively. Dark eyes challenging Him as he lit the smoke, standing out in front of the house, daring the other man to do anything about it. Not caring what the consequences would be when he came indoors.

Ty, her adopted brother, smoked, although their mother didn’t approve. He held the cigarette like it’s a pen rather than anything else. But he was the first one to let her try one, mostly so that she wouldn’t rat him out.

It tasted like dead cats and made her sick. Ty laughed, but he also picked her up and washed her mouth out with water.

“That’s why they’re only for big kids.” He said, loftily shoving the pack back his pocket. She told Mom about it for that reason alone.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

She’d like to be able to go home and freshen up. Put on something sexy.

But she reminds herself that this isn’t a date. This is two old friends catching up, something they hadn’t had much opportunity to do the last time Ian was in town, or at any point during this case. 

That doesn’t mean she doesn’t run a brush through her hair, reapply her lipstick and put on the low cut top that she keeps in her locker. After all, Ian is like Don, you’d have to be blind not to appreciate the sight of him in tac gear.

At first, she thinks it’s working. Ian looks her up and down in appreciative manner. “You look nice.”

This illusion lasts until they reach the garage. “You still like the Dodgers right?” Ian asked as they both clambered into his truck. She nods, not daring to speak. “O.K. Buckle up.”

He watches her as she fastens the seatbelt and she suddenly remembers him saying that every time they were in the car together. 

He’s looking at her, like Don looks at Charlie when he isn’t looking. Like a big brother.

She can’t lie to herself any more, but she reminds herself that the badass sniper of the FBI isn’t a bad big brother.  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

She’d avoided thing about this. Hadn’t even looked in its direction. But after today, it felt right to come back here.

The wind shifted, blowing dead leaves over to the drive.

The Magnolia tree wasn’t there anymore. The driveway where Max and Ian rebuilt motorcycles was gravel now, not just concrete.

Looking up, she could see the circular window which she had Julia had shared with up to five others, but there was no sign of the black bin bag like curtain that she remembered. There was no sign, no evidence that they had being here.

This wasn’t the monster that haunted her nightmares; it was just an old house. She breathed out, turned her back and walked away.


End file.
